evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Reander House
Reander House is an American animated television comedy created by animator Andrew Kutcher for Samsung Pictures Network. The series follows the adventures of six fictional characters; SpongeBob SquarePants, Blossom Utonium, Steven Universe, Andrew Peterson, Gingerbread, and Gordman Silberman. The show is set in the fictional town of Reander House. Many of the series' ideas originated in an unpublished educational comic book titled The Reander Zone, which Kutcher created in 1987. He began developing Reander House into a television series in 1994''.'' He turned to Tom Kenny, to voice SpongeBob. SpongeBob was originally going to be named ReanderBoy, and the series called ReanderBoy Ahoy!; both of these were changed as the name was already trademarked. The series premiered on January 12, 1997 on FouPeg Network, and later moved to Samsung Pictures Network in September 2002. It has received worldwide critical acclaim since its premiere and had gained enormous popularity by its second season. A feature film, Reander House: The Movie, was released in theaters on January 11, 2002. A second film adaptation, The Reander House Movie: Reander Out of Water, followed on February 8, 2013. A third film to the television series, The Reander House Movie: Reander on the Run, is expected to be released on February 26, 2021. Reander House has won a variety of awards including: six Annie Awards, eight Golden Reel Awards, four Emmy Awards, 16 Kids' Choice Awards, and two BAFTA Children's Awards. The series has been involved in several public controversies including speculation over Reander House's intended sexual orientation. In 2011, a newly described species of fungus, Reandiforma Houseii, was named after the cartoon's title character. Two spin-off series, Ludlow and Professor Membrane, are in development as of 2019. Premise Characters Main article: List of Reander House characters Reander House ''is an animated comedy that follows the adventures of six characters who reside in the town of Reander House and live in a large suburban house. Episodes usually feature the central trio of Gru, Red, and Stuart, though occasional storylines center on the other main characters. * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, SpongeBob is depicted as being a good-natured, optimistic, naive, and enthusiastic yellow sea sponge (despite resembling a house sponge) residing in the undersea city of Bikini Bottom alongside an array of anthropomorphic aquatic creatures. He works as a fry cook at a local fast food restaurant, the Krusty Krab, to which he is obsessively attached. * Cathy Cavadini as Blossom Utonium, Blossom is depicted as being a good-natured, optimistic, naive, and enthusiastic ginger-haired (despite resembling a house sponge) residing in the undersea city of Townsville alongside an array of anthropomorphic aquatic creatures. * Ashton Kutcher as Universe (character) Steven Universe, a light orange Steven human and hairdresser, Steven and the other students were in the third grade following which they have been in the fourth grade. * Trainor Jerry Trainor as Andrew Peterson, Andrew is a mulatto-colored twelve-year old boy. He has a fairly abundant amount of black hair and black eyebrows. He has black pupils as well. Andrew has a white T-shirt, black shorts, white socks, and black shoes. His arms are quite skinny along with his legs. * Ariel Winter as Gingerbread, a ginger-haired yellow cat who runs the barbeque grill. * David Tennant as Gordman Silberman, a orange elephant who works as a cashier at the town's record store, and is disillusioned with the world around him. * Jason Alexander as (character) Dexter, a rejects human lab and the town bully (who would replace Ludlow as the predator in later comics, with a revised design). * Michael Kastek as Mr. Whiskers, Mr. Whiskers is described as a seven-year-old white loped-ear rabbit. He is often seen wearing an orange jumpsuit, and sometimes in purple swim trunks. * Billy West as Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life) Heffer Wolfe, Murray auditioned Tom Kenny in a large casting call in Los Angeles and chose him as the voice actor for Heffer. Kenny based Heffer's voice on the voice of a nephew of his; at the time the nephew was a teenager. * Amy Poehler as Bessie Higgenbottom, Bessie is often portrayed as a tomboyish, imaginative, ambitious, cute, confident, friendly, naive, spunky, nerdy, and optimistic. young Honeybee scout. She is a devoted member of the Honeybees and already has the most badges in Honeybee history. In the episode "Bee Nice", Bessie says her policy is to give kindness, and courtesy to everyone she knows. Bessie can also be naive and sometimes has no backbone until she is driven to the edge. * Freddie Prinze Jr. as Watterson Gumball Watterson, The boy, who was 13 when the Gumball voice started, was the son of Highmore's brother. * Jack Black as the Fox (Dora the Explorer) Swiper the Fox, a rejects orange fox and the town bully (who would replace Ludlow as the predator in later comics, with a revised design). * Rodger Bumpass as Professor Membrane, Professor Membrane's appearance has not developed much since he was a child, other than his increased height. He wears a white lab coat, purple gloves, and big black boots. His eyes are never clearly seen due to him wearing goggles. Dib looks a lot like his father, both sharing black hair styled in similar scythe-like shapes. * Jim Carrey as Dr. Eggman, Eggman is an obese bald man with a large mustache under his red nose. * Matt Frewer as Bowser Jr., Bowser Jr. is a yellow-skinned Koopa similar to his father with the same yellow and tan skin complexion, as well as a light green head and a Top-ponytail of orange-red hair held by a black tie. He has one small tooth in his mouth and a large snout, as well as small circular eyes that are beady and black in color. His shell is lined with a green encasing with small white spikes. * Matt Stone as Kyle Broflovski, Kyle attends South Park Elementary as part of Mr. Garrison's class. During the show's first 58 episodes, Kyle and the other students were in the third grade following which they have been in the fourth grade. * Brad Garrett as Haresolf Ludlow Haresolf, an optimistic blue animal cops who always looks after her adoptive younger sister Swiper. * Tobey Maguire as Pyro Rexton, a light orange PuffRuff School human and hairyellow. * Rob Paulsen as Carl Wheezer, He has an orange striped shirt, green pants, orange glasses and orange hair. He also has a lot of freckles. Even though Cindy and Libby received major design changes, Carl's design change has been the most drastic. In the pilot, he looked more like his father. * David Kaufman as Silverman (Reander House) Harry Silverman, He has blond/orange, a tan tail, a purple-ish nose, and brown, rounded fins/ears on his back. He is slightly pigeon-toed when standing. * Audrey Wasilewski as Tuck Carbunkle, Tuck is a young boy with apricot-colored skin, black hair, and dark-colored eyes. He normally wears a red shirt with a black collar and a black stripe in the middle, blue jeans, and black shoes. * Chris Pratt as Brickowski (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) Emmet Brickowski, Emmet is a friendly, jolly, innocent, sweet and optimistic character, and he is a citizen just trying to do his job. He is also easily frightened and confused. * Josh Gad as Redstern (Reander House) Jimmy Redstern, Tuck is a young boy with apricot-colored skin, pink-light hair, and dark-colored eyes. * Nathan Kress as Fries, His box is red with yellow stripes on the outside, while his inside is white with red stripes. His fries are tan, and the box's shape and colors resemble that of the American fast food restaurant chain, McDonald's or Burger King (not red). * Jack McBrayer as Fix Felix Jr., Felix was programmed to be the ultimate "good guy". * Maulik Pancholy as Sanjay Patel, Sanjay is a mulatto-colored twelve-year old male. He has a fairly abundant amount of black hair and black eyebrows. He has black pupils as well. Sanjay has a white T-shirt, black shorts, white socks, and black shoes. His arms are quite skinny along with his legs. Episodes ''Main article: List of Reander House episodes Production The series was created by Andrew Kutcher II, an animator and storyboard artist previously working on Nickelodeon projects such as The Fairly OddParents and Danny Phantom. Steve Marmel, a stand-up comedian and also writer for The Fairly OddParents and Danny Phantom, who known Boyle for years, was offered a long-term contract from Disney/Jetix to participate on the project. Marmel drew influence from anime shows such as Gainax-produced FLCL (フリクリ, Furi Kuri), putting American anime-influenced animated shows like Teen Titans and Samurai Jack in the mix, using it as driving force to deliver comedy.2 Although a show directed at general audiences, especially children over 6 years old, with its mildly risqué innuendos it also targets adults as well. Although Andrew Kutcher II did not animate the series, the animation for the show is instead done by Elliott Animation, a Canadian animation studio previously working on the Teletoon original series 6teen. An extra group of animators come from the Disney campus of Burbank in California, United States and Frederator Studios, producer of many Nickelodeon titles.[ Most cartoons animated by Elliott Animation feature the voice of Christian Potenza, but Reander House does not feature that voice actor despite it being created in America by Bob Boyle II. Many episodes of Yin Yang Yo! were directed by Ted Collyer (also director of Clone High), Chad Hicks (also director of Total Drama) and John Fountain (as an animator, participated on Fairly OddParents, My Life as a Teenage Robot, while the main established writing force was Steve Marmel (also executive producer) with the help of Aydrea ten Bosch (ChalkZone), Eric Trueheart (Invader Zim), Sib Ventress (Danny Phantom). Chris Romano and Eric Falconer, responsible for Spike's Blue Mountain State and production of How I Met Your Mother and The Sarah Silverman Program also participated on the writing of various episodes. Staff writers Evan Gore & Heather Lombard who penned Futurama 's episode "Fear of a Bot Planet" (1ACV05), lately dedicated their work for Lilo & Stitch: The Series, participated in the creative process of Yin Yang Yo! as well. Reception Critical reception Reander House was well received by both television critics and audiences. The series gathered a cult following.47 Many audiences have described the series as one of Tjsworld2011's best shows, with Hartman acknowledging so as well and even referring to the show as a "cultural touchstone."48 Awards and nominations Coming soon! New content and possible revival Possible live-action film or new animated series On May 10, 2018, on his Speech Bubble podcast with Pyro R. and Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Tjsworld2011 confirmed that although a Reander House live-action film script (with no confirmation regarding its production status) has been written for Samsung Pictures Network, fans have continued to express greater enthusiasm for a new animated series. It's unknown if it'll be for a TV movie or Paramount Pictures. Merchandise Video games There have been various video games released for the series. The first game, Reander House RPG, was released on January 21, 1997 for PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Game Boy, Sega Saturn, Windows, and Game Gear. A second video game, Reander House: Class Wars, was released on April 7, 1998 for PlayStation, Nintendo 64, and Windows. A third video game, Reander House: The Ultimate Enemy, was released September 8, 2000 for PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color, Windows, and Sega Dreamcast. It was released on October 26, 2000 for PlayStation 2 and on December 2, 2001 for Nintendo GameCube. A fourth video game, Reander House: Urban Jungle, was released on September 19, 2001 for PlayStation 2, PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color, and Windows. A fifth video game, Reander House: Atlantis, was released on May 28, 2002 for the Xbox, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance, Microsoft Windows, and Nintendo GameCube. Category:TV Shows Category:EvanRocks Wiki